Visit from the one I love
by WintersTears
Summary: Ohtori goes missing from practice something is up. Shishido visits him and gets more than what he bargained for. Rated M for lemons


**Visit from the one I Love**

It was a typical day at Hyotei when suddenly Shishido realizes Ohtori wasn't there. He's hiding something he can't admit to himself and things get a lot worse when the rest of the club finds out!! WARNING: contains offensive words and expect Lemons, BoyXBoy and if you can't handle this type of stuff... PLEASE DON'T READ ON!!! My 1st story so please be nice. Also if you suffer from nosebleeds please do not read on!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

**Author: ImperialPairFanatic**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS KONOMI SENSEI DOES**

**Pairings: ShishiTori and a bit of AtoTori**

" "indicates dialogue

_Italics means flash backs _

" "_indicates thoughts_

It was another regular day at Hyotei Gakuen. Mukahi was screaming like a maniac, Oshitari was reading another one of his mushy romance novel, Atobe was talking to Sakaki Sensei, Jiroh was napping (as usual), Taki was grooming his nails (please read the 40.5 fan book), Shishido was hitting the tennis ball against a wall. Everyone was minding their own business but wait... something wasn't right

"Has anyone seen Choutaro?' asked Shishido as he was surveying the area

Oshitari looked up with a curious look on his face. "I believed he said something about not coming to school last night as he said he was err…. feeling rather unwell.'

"_Ohtori Choutaro why are you calling me at 2 in the fucking morning. Do you have ANY idea what the hell I'll do when I get my hands on you!!?"_

"_Sorry Oshitari-San but I won't be able to go to school tomorrow as I have a terrible stomachache and I promised Shishido san I would take him out after school today. I broke our promise so I don't think I can face him even if my stomachache gets any better."_

"Shishido I think you should pay our 'SICK' Ohtori a visit after practice."

"Hmph… well he was supposed to take me out after school today so I don't see why not. Besides my mom and dad are out of the country for at least a month."

Shishido and Oshitari were having a rather quiet conversation about Shishido visiting Ohtori when they were rudely interrupted by a certain redhead screaming…

"YUUSHI!!! YUUSHI!!! I JUST REALISED SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!!"

"Mukahi what is so important that you need to interrupted my reading and my conversation with Shishido? If you're wondering why I'm not participating in practice it's because I fell down the stairs as there was no wet floor sign!!!"

_Flashback_

"_I better get to prac…. –Oshitari goes tumbling down the stairs- OW!! My ankle... Can't move it!!! –starts cursing the stairs- GODAMIT THIS SCHOOL NEEDS WET FLOOR SIGNS!!!"_

"Well I just figured out why Ohtori isn't at school." –waving his hand in mid air like a frantic maniac-

"Go on Mukahi. Tell us."

"Well isn't it kinda obvious that he's trying to avoid Shishido."

With that everyone stood silent. Shishido flinched for a sec but continues his usual activity. Just then Atobe decides to barge in…

"Are Ore-Sama's ears deceiving him or did Ore-Sama just hear Ohtori has a crush on Shishido?"

Shishido flinched, Oshitari dropped his book, Jiroh just woke up from his nap and now all eyes were on Shishido. Shishido felt his face was turning a rather crimson shade of red.

"Ahh so Shishido does like Ohtori." with that Atobe walks off the tennis courts excusing himself as he said he had an important assignment given to him by his mother he must complete.

Meanwhile Atobe plans to visit a certain person who wasn't feeling to well. When he arrived outside Ohtori's house this happens…

"Atobe Buchou what are you doing here at my house?"

"Can't Ore-Sama visit you? Ohtori why did you skip tennis practice and why weren't you at school? Ore-Sama demands the truth now or I'll use other means to make you tell the truth."

"Atobe San like I said before I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh really? Ore-Sama knows you're lying and ore-sama will make you forget about him"

With that Atobe pushes Ohtori back into his house locking the door in the process. Ohtori, now being shoved in the corner, scared out of his life not knowing what's going to happen as Atobe slowly approaches him.

"Atobe san what are you doing?"

Atobe just ignored what Ohtori said and approached him, slowly unbuttoning his school shirt and revealing one well toned chest. At this moment Ohtori knew he could no longer hold that urge within him as his down there was beginning to harden as Atobe slowly approached him unbuttoning more of his school shirt. Atobe noticed he was hardening down there and made an attempt to approach him at a rather slower, yet what seem to be seductive pace. By the time he managed to slowly corner his prey, this happens

"Atobe san please stop thi----"Ohtori was cut off by Atobe's quick tongue. In the blink of an eye Atobe's tongue was exploring inside Ohtori's mouth. At this point Ohtori was nothing but a poor defenseless puppy where as Atobe was slowly devouring his delicious, yet beautiful prey. Things were going along great for Atobe when all of a sudden……

"ATOBE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! UNHAND HIM AT ONCE!!!!" Shishido screamed as he was trying to catch his breath. He ran all the way from the tennis courts to Ohtori's house. At this point Ohtori's eyes widened with surprise.

_Flashback_

"_What no way!!!! Shishido San has a crush on Ohtori Kun…. SUGEEEEEEE!!!"_

"_Jiroh no need to get excited. We all knew this ever since Sakaki Sensei put them together as a doubles pairing" said Oshitari as he was adjusting his glasses._

"_Yeah well ever since our lost to that godamn Seigaku and that arrogant yet hyper Kikumaru I just wanna see them go down and burn in hell!!!" the fire inside Mukahi's eyes were lit with a flame of revenge._

"_YUUSHI!!! THE NEXT TIME WE FACE THEM WE HAVE TO WIN!!! I JUST CAN'T WATCH THEM WIN TWICE AGAIN!!!!"_

"_Mukahi San's on fire... SUGEE!!!" _

"_JIROH JUST MIND YOUR OWN GODAMN BUSINESS!!!"_

"_Oh. Okay." _

_And with that Jiroh goes back to napping. Now all attention on Shishido_

"_Ahh so my suspicions were correct." Said Oshitari as he was again adjusting his glasses._

"_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! WHY CAN'T ALL OF YOU MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS!!!!" yelled Shishido as he was clearly at this point in the state of denial._

"_Yup. He's in denial." With a nod from the rest of the regulars everyone agreed that Shishido was indeed in denial. _

"_Shishido Senpai you should pay Ohtori Kun a visit since clearly you do have a crush on him. "Said Hiyoshi as he was possibly adding more fuel to the fire. _

"_Che!! OH NO!! ATOBE COULD BE AT HIS HOUSE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!! OH SHIT I BETTER GET GOING!!!" screamed Shishido as he starts to panic._

"_Is it just me or is Shishido slowly turning into Echizen when he just said "Che" said Mukahi curiously_

"_Hold it right there Shishido Ryou!! Just what exactly do you think you're doing? Trying to skip practice are we?" Sakaki Sensei said as he was blocking Shishido's path._

"_B-b-b-b-ut Sakaki Sensei!!! I have to get to Choutaro's house RIGHT NOW!!!" explained Shishido._

"_Fine. Do as you please but right now I have a staff meeting to attend. Everyone is to continue their training as usual!!!" said Sakaki Sensei in a commanding voice_

"_HAI!!" _

"_Good. And you're all dismissed." With that Sakaki sensei walks off heading towards the school building._

Back to Ohtori's House

"Why should Ore-Sama do as he's told? Shishido I clearly knew that you were in love with Ohtori. That's why Ore-Sama decided he'll visit his sick friend. Is he really sick or is he just hiding from you?"

"ATOBE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE THIS INSTINT!!!"

"Fine but you should thank Ore-Sama later."

With that Atobe was about to walk off when he turned around and said….

"I was about enjoying this moment until you came along Shishido. Don't think this is the last you've seen of me you sneaky little shit."

"Che!! Like I'm scared of you Atobe you sneaky no good son of a-----

"It's ok Shishido San. Please just don't cause any more trouble as it is. Atobe San I----

"You were about to ask me to stop? Fine. Besides Ore-Sama have better things to do than sit around with you two lovebirds."

With that Atobe walks back into his limo and drove off. Now back to Shishido and Ohtori.

"Daijyou bu Choutaro?" (1)

"Daijyoubu Shishido San. Arigato"

"Choutaro why didn't you show up to school today? Why!!?"

"Well you see Shishido San. The truth is... I… I …. Err can't seem to handle being in the same place as you."

"Choutaro…."

"I'm scared that I might do something stupid like…."

"Like what?"

"You know like…." At this point Choutaro can feel his face was burning up with all these feelings he's never felt before. Tears started soon slowly started flowing down towards his cheeks.

"Like grabbing you and start kissing you."

At this point Ohtori was already in tears because he knew he could no longer control his thoughts. His Senpai was kneeling in front of him. Now all he has to do is to say those three little words. But how can three little words be so hard to say?

"Now Choutaro why would you be afraid of that?" grabbing his younger kouhai into his arms

"It's because I…"

"I…...?"

"I… I….. LOVE YOU SHISHIDO SAN!!! I've always been in love with you ever since I've helped you train to get back your regulars spot. After that every time when you're near me I couldn't stand being near you because I'm scared I might do something embarrassing. By now the tears were already falling down Ohtori's cheeks like a waterfall. Shishido tightened his grip on Ohtori in an attempt to comfort the younger teen.

"Choutaro….."

Shishido slowly tilting the younger teen's head up, their eyes meeting each others. With the same hand Shishido wiped away the tears in Ohtori's eyes.

"_My god his eyes are so damn sexy. That's it!!! From now on his eyes are for me and ME ONLY!!" Shishido thought._

With a sigh Shishido let out those words…

"Choutaro I love you too."

In the blink on an eye Ohtori found himself buried in his lover's arms and in one long passionate kiss. Their tongues exploring another's mouth and of course the fight for dominance. At this point Shishido was thinking "_damn he's one hell of a good kisser but I ain't gonna give up dominance!!" _Shishido was the first to break out of Ohtori's long and passionate kiss...

"Shishido san Daijyoubu?"

"Daijyoubu. Just need to catch my breath."

"Maybe we should continue this upstairs since well you know…"

At this point you can pretty much imagine that Ohtori has a slight tint of red on his cheeks. He knew this was it. This was the long awaited moment he's waiting for since their glory days as being each other's doubles partner. Shishido replied with a smirk. The older teen was following his kouhai upstairs to his room when all of a sudden….

-THE DOOR SLAMS SHUT-

"I'm sorry Shishido San but none of your plans will work here." Ohtori was slowly walking and cornering Shishido till he hit one of the bed's legs. Geez at this point I wonder why Ohtori has a king sized bed in his room. But then again who knows what he's up to at this point.

"I like it when you try to fight for dominance but Choutaro my love, this is one fight you're gonna lose."

"_Damn you're cute when you're standing in front of me with half your shirt undone"_

"You wanna bet?"

"Bring it on."

With that Shishido quickly pushed Ohtori onto his own bed and he on top pinned him down with his right arm. His left arm was busy making their way inside Ohtori's shirt slowly unbuttoning it and exploring the younger teen's well toned chest. In a flash of lightning Ohtori somehow managed to flip their positions around.

"Hmph this is getting VERY interesting." Said Shishido as he was trying to attempt to unbutton more of Ohtori's shirt but instead the reverse happened. Ohtori pinned Shishido's arms and legs down with enough force to not even let Shishido move the slightest. With one arm pinning Shishido's arms, he used his free arm to explore the older teen's chest. My god Shishido you sure work out a lot.

"Chotto ma---"

Shishido had his words cut off from him as Ohtori was planting a French kiss on the older teen just to shut him up. (Hahahaha that's what you get Shishido for ignoring Ohtori's feelings)

**Shishido: SHUT UP YOU STUPID AUTHOR!!! –Grabs Ohtori's alarm clock and throws it at her-**

**Author: -dodges- Geez Shishido you sure have crap aiming –smirks-**

**Ohtori: "Shishido sans please don't make the author any angrier as she is. Who knows what will happen next. She is writing this story after all."**

**Author: "Thank you Ohtori. And FYI Shishido I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible. The least you can do is to stop throwing objects at me. You give me amnesia Shishido Ryou and I will make sure you NEVER see daylight again!"**

**Ohtori: -puts a pouting face on-**

**Author: "godammit Ohtori Choutaro stop doing that!! You're too cute when you do that! Fine!!! I won't hurt you boyfriend then. –Evil smirk- just you two wait cuz I got something cooking."**

**Shishido: "Uh oh I don't like the sound and look of that."**

"Now now, Shishido san you ain't the one to call all the shots here. I will---

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Ohtori suddenly felt something squeezing his chibi. (We all love yaoi don't we? It would be silly of me if I didn't make this more interesting.) Of course to Shishido's delight he moaned with pleasure, as he was begging for more.

At this point Shishido decided to grab the younger teen's chibi and gave it one hard squeeze again to stop him from moaning so loud but this only added more fuel to the fire as Ohtori's sex drive was kicked up serval notches thanks to Shishido.

**Shishido: "Wait a minute how did I end up grabbing Choutaro's chibi when he still had me pinned down?"**

**Author: "I'm the author. I call the shots so I can do whatever I want with you two. By the way Shishido what do you think of his chibi?" –Smirks-**

**Shishido "………"**

In the blink of an eye Shishido flipped their positions around. With him on top and Ohtori on the bottom.

**Atobe: "Why Ore-Sama was suddenly cut off??! ORE-SAMA DEMANDS A BIGGER ROLE IN THIS STORY!!"**

**Author: "SHUT UP ATOBE KEIGO!! WHO SAID THE SPOTLIGHT WAS ON YOU ALL THE TIME??!! AND STOP CUTTING IN WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING GOOD!!!!!!!!" –Shoots tranquilizers at Atobe-**

**Atobe: -gets knocked out-**

**Author: "That should shut up him up and hopefully no more interruptions."**

**Yuushi:"Someone's gonna wake up with one sore neck."**

**Author: "Well he got what he deserves for rudely interrupting the good part. Yuushi no more interruptions from you or any of the regulars unless you all want to face my darts."**

**Yuushi: "On behalf of the Hyotei Regulars we apologize for any trouble caused and hopefully Atobe hasn't corrupted anyone." –Deep bow-**

"Geez Choutaro I can't believe you get excited so easily just from me squeezing your chibi. Heh!! I can't wait to se how you deal with the real ordeal. Besides I'm just getting warmed up." –starts licking and nibbling on Ohtori's already hardened nipples."

Shishido places his free hand over Ohtori's mouth, preventing him form uttering anything bad.

"Now Choutaro remember not to say anything bad to annoy the author. We don't want the author doing something evil to us." (Oh but she is)

"Ok Shishido Senpai."

"OMFG!! When will you drop the whole –Senpai act? I mean for crying out loud we're a couple aren't we!!? When we're alone you are to call me by my first name and If you don't you will be facing severe consequences."

"Ok Shishi—err I meant Ryou."

"Say that again."

"Ryou!!"

"Pardon?"

"RYOU I WANT YOU SO BAD RIGHT NOW YOU JUST GOT NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!!! RAVISH ME!!! TAKE ME INTO YOUR BODY!!!"

"That can be granted easily. And I'm going to make sure by the end of tonight you'll be screaming my name."

"Shishi--- err I meant Ryou."

"Something bothering you?"

"Err no. Its just that this is my first time so please be gentle on me." At this point Ohtori was blushing like a tomato

"Relax Choutaro. This is also my first time."

(If you're wondering why Shishido looks so experienced it's because he read a lot of those XXX books he somehow managed to steal off Yuushi. But then again why would Yuushi have those kinds of books… unless he went to the number one pervert himself. The Trickster known as Niou Masaharu)

"By the way."

"Yes Ryou?" –Running his hands through the older teen's hair-

"You wouldn't happen to have any condoms and lubricants do you? There's just no way am I doing this unprotected and I don't want EITHER of us catching any nasty diseases."

"Yes I do have both. It's inside the draws on your left."

Shishido grabbed a few condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Relax Choutaro. This will be easier if you do. Just wrap your legs around my waist."

Ohtori did as he was told and Shishido went about to whatever he was gonna do. The cold feeling of the lube was enough to send chills up Ohtori's spine as he was anticipating what his lover was gonna do next. As he was applying the lube onto Ohtori's chibi he noticed his lover's chibi was getting harder with excitement as he was showing early signs of pre-cuming.

"Shall we continue Choutaro? Once I start there's no stopping."

"Yes Shishido Senpai. This is what I want and I know I won't have any regrets."

"Choutaro how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ryou when we're alone. You need to be punished."

All of a sudden Ohtori felt something painful hit his ass.

"Bad Choutaro!!! You don't call me by my last name!!"

-Spanks Ohtori's ass again.-

"Ow!!! Shishido Senpai!! Yameru!!!"

-Spanks Ohtori's ass even more- _"My god he's got one tight and sexy ass"_

"This is what you get for not calling me by my first name. Didn't I warn you not to call me by my last name? Also I did say severe consequences are ahead if you didn't?"

"Ok ok Ryou!! Please stop spanking me."

"Atta boy." –Planting a soft kiss on the younger teen's lips-

"Now shall we continue?"

"Yes Ryou."

They about to continue what they were gonna do next when all of a sudden…

"Choutaro Kun are you at home?" his mom asked

"Oh Shit!! My parent's are home! Quick Ryou hide!!"

"I don't think I need to."

"What do I do? What do I do?"

"Choutaro relax." Said Shishido giving his younger kouhai's chibi a light squeeze and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah mom I'm home. I'm just studying for an upcoming test for school."

"Oh that's good to hear. I forgot to mention your dad and I leaving right now for the airport. We came home just now to grab our final luggage. I'm so sorry we haven't told you this earlier Choutaro, It's just that we were in a terrible rush to leave."

"Mom don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Choutaro."

"Yes dad?"

"While we're gone you take good care of yourself. Now if anything happens call your sister ok? Also we left the emergency numbers by the telephone should anything stupid happen to you."

"Otou-san we should get going or we'll miss our flight." Said Ohtori's mom

"Choutaro we're leaving now dear and you take good care of yourself and your guest."

"Mom how did you know I have a guest over?"

"We ran into Shishido San earlier. He said something about you not feeling too well so he came to visit you right?"

"That's right."

Shishido whispered into Ohtori's ears "Choutaro you're a terrible liar you know that." And also giving him a light spank in the ass.

"Well tell Shishido San we said hi. Bye sweetie we'll see you in a month's time and we'll be sure to send you some postcards."

"Bye mom, bye dad. Have a safe trip and please make sure you didn't forget anything."

Ohtori's parents "We didn't son."

With that the Ohtori parents left the house. Ohtori looked at the clock. It was only seven o'clock but it felt like it's been forever since they had serval interruptions.

"Now where were we?"

"The good part."

"Choutaro gets extra credits." –Gives Ohtori a light kiss on the lips-

With that Shishido slowly slipped one finger in. Slowly adding more in when he felt Ohtori was getting used to this feeling.

"Choutaro this is gonna hurt a bit. I'll try to be as gentle as I can. Just look at my eyes ok? And wrap your legs around my waist like we did earlier"

"Ok Ryou."

Shishido slowly yet gently shoved his chibi into the opening of Ohtori's butt hole.

"Nnngh!!! Ryou it hurts!!"

-Shishido placed a finger over Ohtori's lip-

"Ssh. It's ok Choutaro. Please hang in there just a little while longer. For now focus on my eyes. Ok?"

All Ohtori could do was nod as the pain was too much for him to handle. He tried biting his lower lip to ease the pain but that didn't work. So all he could do now is to focus on his lover's eyes.

"_All I have to do was to stare into his eyes. I guess the pain isn't so bad if I shift my focus onto him and him only."_

"All right Choutaro are you ready?"

Ohtori couldn't utter a word as the pain from before was still there. All he could do was nod which was enough of a signal for Shishido to continue.

With one thrust Shishido managed to hit Ohtori's sweet spot. He thrusted again hitting Ohtori's sweet spot.

"More Ryou!!! I want more. More... MORE!!!!"

"Wish granted."

Shishido knew his lover was getting used to this so he thrust a little harder.

"FASTER!! FASTER!!!!"

With that Shishido thrusted harder and faster causing Ohtori to moan more and more with each thrust. By the time they were on their fiftieth thrust or so they were both so exhausted that they literally broke apart.

Shishido started grabbing his lover's chibi and gently kissed it. This sent chills up Ohtori's spine. Soon he started licking it lightly. Not long after he started sucking it furiously like you would normally with a lollipop. This caused Ohtori to moan and thrusted upwards. Before either of them knew it Ohtori had just cumed inside Shishido's mouth. He licked his lips satisfied with the job. But what kind of an author am I if that was the end right... WELL YOU'RE ALL WRONG I TELL YA!!!!!!!!!!!! All of a sudden a bowl of whipped cream and a bottle chocolate sauce has appeared in front of Ohtori. He knew this was his moment to shine.

"Shishido San do you mind if I err use this on you."

"OMFG for the last time Choutaro call me Ryou!!"

-spanks Ohtori serval times"

"OW!! ITAI!! YAMERU RYOU!!!"

"That's it."

Ohtori quickly pinned Shishido down and started covering his chibi with whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"My, my Ryou. You look so delicious right about now I can just eat you."

Ohtori soon started licking the cream off the older teen's chibi slowly swirling it inside his mouth trying to savor every single moment of it. This has caused Shishido to moan greatly with pleasure as he was thinking

"_Oh god Choutaro!!! Who would've thought you be so good with your mouth. Suck faster and harder!!!"_

Thanks to Ohtori's constant sucking Shishido soon couldn't hold it in any longer and had cumed inside Ohtori's mouth.

"Now the score is at 1 all."

"I never knew you were so good with your mouth Choutaro." –pulling the younger teen into his arms.

"I wish this could last forever." Shishido took a look at the clock. It was already half past ten before they both gave in because they got no more energy left.

"Ryou."

"Yes Choutaro."

"I love you. I love you so much... I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you here in your arms and with no one else."

"I love you too Choutaro. Without you I don't think I can ever survive. You are the one and only person for me."

"I'm glad my first time was with you Ryou. I only want you and you only. You're my 1st and ONLY love I ever want"

**OWARI!!!**

**Reviews are welcome!!**


End file.
